Many storage solutions offer compression algorithms in order to preserve expensive space on the storage arrays. This may be important with the use of more all flash arrays, introducing faster yet more expensive drives. There are many different compression algorithms each offering different features and having advantages and disadvantages, as well as different drive types that the different compression algorithms may be used on.